Role Reversal
by KadenRapius
Summary: TomoxYomi Oneshot. Tomo has been given a very hard assignment by Yukari, worried about the implications of her failing it she thinks all hope is lost...that is until a knock comes from her window. Full pairing and warning inside.


A/N: Hello! This is my first story I have uploaded to so I'm a bit nervous about it, here is whats expected of my story:

Anime: Azumanga Daioh  
Pairing: Tomo x Yomi  
Warning: Slight Language, Implied Lemon (No Actual Scenes)

Disclamer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh, Kiyohiko Azuma does and if I did own it, then it wouldn't be as good as it is today.

* * *

In the cool afternoon, most people were out enjoying the sunny day, but in one house, something quite unexpected was happening. Usually where this girl was concerned, she would be annoying one of her friends because of their constant studying, but in this case, Tomo Takino was the one who was working on an assignment. She twiddled her pen and let out a sigh as she leaned back, thinking about why her teacher would do such a thing to her.

---

_Yesterday_

Yukari tapped her fingers on her desk as the class's volume began to increase, she had a vain in her head throbbing as she stood up and raked her nails down the chalk board, making the only sound audible was the screeching noise from the front of the class. When she had everyone's attention, she then began her speech.

"Today I will be handing out assignments to you all, but…" Yukari slowly turned to Tomo, whom was busy trying to balance her pen on her nose. When she felt Yukari's glare on her, she stopped what she was doing and let out a confused "Huh?"

"Miss Takino here has a different assignment to complete, one she will have to do _without_ copying someone else's." Tomo was about to retaliate with a complaint, but got a good hard glare from Yukari, foiling her attempt as she continued, "and If Miss Takino doesn't pass this assignment, then she will be moved to Mr. Kimura's class." Tomo suddenly fell backwards out of her chair, and she had a shocked look on her face which didn't seem to subside. Yukari, however, had a smug look on her face, right up to the point where she noticed the silently screaming face of Kimura looking through her window. Yukari sweatdropped as she changed her last statement. "On second thought, Instead of Mr. Kimura, you will be moved to another class, definitely not Mr. Kimura's…" she turned back to the haunting face of Kimura, and she watched him sigh and walk off, letting off a silent sigh herself as she walked back to her desk.

After class, the group began walking back to their homes, splitting upalong the way, until it was only Yomi and Tomo left talking, Tomo laughing as she explained how she would ace the assignment. "…So that's how I'll ace this assignment and get all the adoring admiration of everyone!" she said as she shoved her fist in the air, only for her bubble to be burst by her logical friend. "You're really that deluded…do you really expect that you will pass this assignment?" Tomo turned as she pointed at her oldest friend. "If I don't then I'll move to a different class!" "That's going to happen if you don't complete it you knucklehead!" Yomi shouted back. Tomo just waved her hand as she usually did to show she didn't think much of the subject. She then noticed that they were at the point where they went their separate ways. She waved at Yomi as they both went in different directions, not knowing that both had a worrisome look on their faces.

---

_Present_

Tomo groaned as she leaned back onto her desk and began thinking. She knew that if she didn't work on it, then she would be in an entirely new class, meaning that she wouldn't be able to hang out with her friends as such. Plus, who would she annoy and get away with it? She had done that to Yomi for so long, that Tomo knew that in the end Yomi would forgive her, but if she moved, then maybe the next person she would annoy would put her in serious trouble. She looked at the piece of paper for which her whole school life depended on, a tiny sheet of paper which determined what her life would turn out to be, whether she would stay with her friends, or split up from them. Tomo was racking her brain for answers to the questions on the sheet, even now she cursed herself for not even listening to something just once in Yukari's class, and she sighed as she flopped back on her bed, laying back as she began to wonder what would happen next.

Tomo then heard tapping. She looked at her window from where the tapping had originated from and was surprised to see Yomi there, and she ran to her window, opening it up; she grinned as she said, "Shouldn't this be the other way around?" Yomi sighed as she began climbing through the window, Tomo stood back as she watched her friend struggle, but fall in a heap in front of her. Yomi glanced upwards as she saw an outstretched hand near enough in her face and she took it. After she was helped up, Yomi dusted herself down as Tomo shut the window and turned around, starting to say, "I'm surprised you was able to fit through that window being how-" Tomo was then knocked out from Yomi's trademark 'Koyomi Double Chop'. Tomo nursed the growing lump on her head as she asked her taller friend, "Why are you here?" Yomi looked around and replied, "Seeing that you are the knucklehead you are, I though you could use some help. I completed mine ages ago, thanks to the peace and quiet I got." Yomi then had a look on Tomo's desk; it was cluttered but there was a space where it seemed Tomo was actually trying to do her work. She then noticed a framed photo on it, which depicted Yomi and Tomo at the beach, smiling, which seemed odd to Yomi, as she rarely smiled to the extent that was on the photo. Tomo also noticed this, and grabbed the photo and placed it in the drawer but not without showing a slight redness on her cheeks, but it disappeared as she pushed Yomi backwards onto her bed and pointed a finger at her, an inquisitive look across her face.

"So what's the _real_ reason you're here, Yomi?" Yomi just got up and was walking towards the door, saying over her shoulder, "Fine, if you don't want my help then-" Tomo rushed past her and stretched herself in front of the door, a slight look of desperation on her face as she said "No, No! Please, I didn't mean to be rude, I accept your help!" Yomi smirked a little as she grabbed Tomo by her shoulders and directed her to her desk. Yomi sat Tomo down and stood next to her with her arms crossed. Tomo gave her a confused look as Yomi urged her to do her work. Tomo relented as she looked at her assignment and started to write something down, and after a while the room was quiet as Tomo was doing her work and Yomi was on her bed looking around her room. It was messier then her room, but was sort of organised as well, the phrase being used loosely as she noticed some other thing around her room. Before she could question why Tomo had an old pair of her glasses on a shelf, Tomo said, "You're supposed to be helping!" Yomi turned to her and asked, "Why didn't you complain an hour ago?" Tomo turned to her clock to confirm that Yomi was there for more then an hour, and she relented as she answered, "Maybe I just needed someone to be here…" Tomo then caught what she said as she quickly added, "Well I have to annoy somebody in my spare time!" Yomi sweatdropped as she walked over to the old pair of glasses and questioned Tomo further, "Also, why do you have an old pair of my glasses?" She saw that the Wildcat was getting uneasy as she began shaking, and Tomo tried to laugh it off but her attempt still didn't shake off the question as she stopped laughing and turned back to do her work.

Yomi wanted desperately to relish in her winning streak against Tomo, but she knew that if she pried any further, the she would be keeping her from her work, which was something she didn't want to do. She sat back down on the bed and began to think, caught up in her thoughts as the Takino Wildcat pressed on. After what seemed to be hours and hours, but was only 2, Tomo wiped her brow as she had finished her work. This was one of the only times she had worked so much, apart from scoring to get into high school, she turned to show her completion to her friend, and saw that she was asleep. Seeing this as the perfect time to get her payback, Tomo sneaked to her closet and got out her cymbals. She then sneaked back to Yomi and stood over her head, for a second contemplating her sleeping silence, and apparent beauty. She shook off the last thought as she went though with her plan, creating a large vibration which not only woke her short-sighted peer up, but dumped her completely off the bed. Tomo stood proud as she laughed, only for her laughs to stop suddenly as Yomi appeared, but with a pink box in her hand. She tried to leap for it, but Yomi only sidestepped Tomo's lunge as she fell hard onto the floor, regretting ever having the cymbal idea in the first place. Tomo began to cringe as she heard Yomi open the box and look through its contents. Yomi looked slightly confused, as mostly the photos were of her and Tomo back when they were young, including some recent pictures from them going to Chiyo-chan's summerhouse last year. She placed the photos back in the box as she looked over to the now still body of the black haired girl. This surprised Yomi, as she had never seen the girl at her feet to be as still as she was there at that moment. Yomi placed the box onto the bed and knelt down, and she turned Tomo's head towards her ,seeing something she didn't expect in her life. The smaller girl had a slight red tinge to her cheeks and tears was running down her face, which caused Yomi to ask instinctively, "What wrong?" Tomo sniffled a bit as she answered the taller girl, "I guess you finally worked it all out…" Tomo stood up and walked across the room, sighing as turned around to the now standing Yomi as she said the most sincere thing she had ever said in her life.

"Koyomi Mizuhara, I've had a feeling about you ever since I had met you. This feeling is something which has grown the more I have known you, yet I have been too shy to show it, masking it with my natural rowdiness. This feeling...it's something which I though was a phase, but it developed into something more. Yomi, what I'm trying to say that when I first met you, I liked you, I mean _really_ liked you, but it matured into love. Yomi, I love you, and there's nothing I can say that will ever change that." Tomo then turned back around, almost about to continue with her crying over pouring her heart out to her lifelong friend, when she felt softness around her hand. She turned to Yomi with a slight red tinge to her cheeks, and Yomi walked a bit closer, placed her hand onto Tomo's wet cheek, and closed in, placing her lips onto Tomo's as they stood like that for what was considered forever, only lasting about 2 minutes. They broke apart as Yomi revealed to Tomo, "You're not the only one who has an infatuation..." she then hugged her friend, crying as well, as they shared a bond, a bond which was only sacred to them, like they were of the same being. They then broke apart as Tomo asked a simple question, only to have Yomi give a simple answer. "Does that mean that we…are…?" "Yes Tomo, it does…" As they closed back in to enjoy another kiss, which lasted a bit longer as they sat on the bed, Tomo looked around and said, "My parents won't be back for a few hours." She eyed the lock on her door, which had been locked ever since she had placed her body across it to halt the attempt of Yomi's departure. Yomi looked at Tomo as she asked "Are you sure, I mean are you-" she was interrupted by andother kiss from Tomo. When they broke apart, Tomo answered her lover, "Yes, I've been waiting for this for a long time, and I think I've waited long enough…" Tey both fell sideways onto the bed, awaiting an experience they would never forget.

---

Chiyo-chan, Osaka, Sakaki and Kagura were walking down to Tomo's house. They thought that the least they could do is try and help their friend, and they heard that Yomi went down ages ago from her mother, so they were hoping to see if they was both fighting. As they got to the door, they rang the bell but to no answer. Sakaki then went down a side street to see If Tomo was in her room, and after a minute or so, she came back, looking very pale. "Miss Sakaki?" Chiyo asked the tall girl, and she was about to investigate but Sakaki gripped onto her hand. Chiyo looked at the pale girl, confused, but Sakaki still had the shocked look on her face. Kagura shrugged as she went down next, and when she got to the window she peered in but immediately regretted it, and her cheeks was bright red as she walked back down to where the others were. She began to make up an excuse. "Yomi's helping out Tomo, so I think we'll leave them in peace, anyone got any ideas what to do next?" Ayumu 'Osaka' Kasuga suddenly snapped out of her daydream as she replied, "I have the sudden urge to have some lemonade." Sakaki and Kagura slowly turned their heads towards the spacey Osaka as she had a smile on her face. Chiyo nodded as she invited the three to her house, and they both ran off as Sakaki and Kagura looked at each other. Sakaki muttered, "Never mention-" "-this to anyone…" Kagura finished as they both began walking towards Chiyo-chan's House.

---

When Tomo and Yomi got into the class on Monday, they received mixed reactions. Chiyo-chan greeted them both as usual, and Osaka was asleep, but Sakaki and Kagura were looking at the both of them, slight blushes on their cheeks as they slowly turned back to talking with each other. Tomo shrugged as Yomi wondered to herself, 'Could they…' but her trail of thought was interrupted as Yukari burst through the door, scribbled something on the board, and suddenly collapsed on her desk. Tomo skipped towards her as Yukari raised her head, meeting Tomo's smile and matching it with her confused look. Tomo broke the silence between them as she said, "So don't you want to look at my assignment?" Yukari yawned as she replied, "I only did it as a joke…" Tomo stood there grinning and walked back to her desk, and was still grinning as she smashed her face into the desk, groaning as she spotted Yomi's smiling face looking at her. She smiled as she secretly thanked Yukari for letting them become more than friends.

* * *

A/N: Ok! That was it, thank you for reading my Oneshot and I hope that you enjoyed it! I would be really appreciated if you would review your thoughts on it so that hopefully my next story would be even better!

Credit goes to my friend whom Spell/Grammer checked my work, so at least it would be readable. 


End file.
